Cecille Renault
Description Cecille is a 21-year-old gamer. She stands just shy of five feet tall and is lanky but wiry in her normal appearance, with catlike ears peeking out from under long blue hair that hangs wildly. She has a youthful cast to her face, and bright topaz eyes. She can become a white-furred cat, and is also able to transform into a blue-furred panther-like hybrid with a white mane of hair. Personality Cecille is rather passive and happy-go-lucky. She often puts on a ditzy demeanor, and it's not clear if she's making it up or she's really kind of dense. She's smart, and adapts to a task quickly, but doesn't really make good use of her mental abilities unless curious or pressed to do so. She used to be a super hero, and thus tends to fall into the habit of attempting to solve problems without really thinking about it. History Cecille comes from a world much like the real world, but with tech advanced from most things in the present. The game she played was virtual-reality based, and somehow is the source of her powers. She's described it as being related to some sort of 'data profile,' but either doesn't know or hasn't explained how this is. In her world, she was a member of a team of such beings, known as the 'Omega Force.' She was fighting as a member of this team when she was sent to the Forest by a blast of reality warping energy. While in the forest, she activated a distress signal, attempting to contact anyone who could help her get back. It was answered by Helen Eterne , a parallel copy of the former teammate that resulted in Cecille's shunt to Koniki. Not long after, Cecille went with this Helen to her homeworld, where she found that it was completely devoid of human life. The Helen of Cecille's world, "Helen-2," had gone insane and obliterated the team. She'd sent Cecille to Koniki intending to retrieve her later, and when they returned, Helen-2 followed them, starting another fight that was fortunately contained with Eterne's help. Cecille found herself hanging out with, and falling in love with a barbarian named Rygaars from a remote area in Koniki. After many scrapes, they became bondmates. Fang A cat-themed vigilante appeared in South City in response to the rise in crime and gang warfare there, referring to herself only as Fang. Fang was Cecille herself. It is the codename she went by as a hero in her home dimension as a member of the Omega Force, and also what she seems to have nicknamed her other self. She's taken up residence in South City, and while there, goes under the nickname "Candy Richards." She disguises her appearance, shortening her hair and coloring it black, and hiding her ears, tail, and eyes, changing their color to green. As Fang, she wore a bright red tight-skinned outfit and a diamond mask. She shifted very slightly, giving her light blue fur, and making her taller and more voluptuous, and turning her hair white. Initially, while acting as Fang, she adopted a false, over-the-top heroic personality, to distance herself from her alter ego, and because it was fun for her. Exit from the Forest As a result of her adopting Koniki as her world, and as a result of a bestial force influencing her, she began to develop more powerful abilities. Eventually, this took a toll on her mental state. It looked as though she might eventually succumb to her beast self. She began to contemplate retirement. A girl named Siann approached Cecille and revealed herself as Cecille's daughter from the future. She offered to take over for Cecille as Fang and watch the city, concerned for Cecille's future. Cecille agreed, and left Koniki to travel the dimensions with Rygaars. Abilities Cecille's primary abilities are cat-based in nature. In her normal form, she has increased agility, speed, strength, and senses. They are roughly triple that of an average human. She has catlike senses, retractable claws, and can see better in the dark than a human. She is able to shapeshift into three other forms; a small house-cat sized creature with bluish-white fur, which she uses to sneak with and to conserve energy, a panther form for speed, and a hybrid form that brings her to eight feet tall and again triples her senses and physical prowess. Shapeshifting requires a lot of energy, and doing a lot of shifting back and forth makes her immensely hungry. Cecille only seems to have one bit of equipment, a customized personal digital assistant. She is seen messing with it from time to time, and guards it fairly closely most of the time. It is, however, much more than just a piece of tech. She claims it once used to allow her to access her powers, but since she died, it became part of her. She still uses it to alter her clothing, which generally changes size and shape with her and can be damaged but can't be removed from her person. If the PDA is stolen or inaccessible, she can bring it back to her by focusing on it. This results in the PDA exploding, the shards eventually dissolving away after an hour or so. Cecille can locate the PDA wherever it is, if is separated from her, and can summon it to her at any time, but tries to avoid hurting anyone by doing so carelessly. After losing her home and adopting the Koniki world as her own, some changes occurred to her powers and instincts. It seems to have manifested in another, lesser, animalistic 'undermind' that sometimes can take over when she's in a state of extreme emotion. She referred to this inner beast as "Fang." Eventually it was determined that her powers, instincts, and senses increased with a full moon. Originally, she would retreat to the forest, as she wasn't able to control her instincts and would revert to a feral version of her hybrid form during the days surrounding it. Eventually, during a crisis, she reached some sort of agreement with "Fang" and was thereafter able to take full control over herself during a full moon, provided she still went on hunts occasionally. Category:Characters Category:Striker's Category:Omega Multiverse